


1

by kingdomkey



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Sid after Andy does some interesting things in bed. I honestly didn't know how to label this, it's just something I cooked up when I should have been doing homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

“Shit,” Sid gasped, dropping his head so his brow rested on his forearm. He buried a hand in his sweaty hair. Andy, leaning over him, massaged his shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

“Fucking fantastic.” Sid managed to say, as breathless as he was. “Jesus.”

Andy continued rubbing the other man’s back, waiting for his breath to even out. When he was sure Sid had relaxed enough, he spoke again. “That was pretty hot.”

Sid grunted. “Shut up. Lemme move.”

Andy moved to one side while his darker-haired lover flipped himself. It took the last bit of Sid’s energy just to lean over and kiss his boyfriend. Exhausted, he dropped his head to Andy’s shoulder.

“I’m serious, that was really hot,” Andy mumbled, pressing his lips against the mussed head of hair. “We should do this again.” Sid groaned but couldn’t help but smirk.

“Fine, whatever.”


End file.
